Moving On
by ale-la-pazza1
Summary: An afterlife fic that picks up right after the finale. Heavy Jate with some serious Suliet. Also David is around. How these 5 will manage to make it all work? :P
1. Chapter 1

The light is blinding their sight but eventually it starts fading away and they can see where they are. They're still in the same church, wearing the same clothes, sitting with the same people, nothing has changed.

Except it has. They've moved on, whatever that means. It's odd because neither Jack nor Kate has ever thought that much about what's there beyond death, but it most definitely has never been the notion of another life.

Slowly people get up from their pews and make their way out of the church, Jack stands up and offers Kate a hand to help her get up. They're the last people to get out. Jack closes the door.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" she asks him with a look of pure adoration in her eyes. It's like she's staring at him, making up for all the times she didn't get the chance.

He shrugs, feeling lost as all the others but they all think he has the answers because he's Jack, he's their leader through and through.

He addresses the crowd of people, his people, "I think we've moved on, maybe we did get a second chance at life… whatever we are."

Everyone stares at him in disbelief, trying to wrap their heads around Jack's words when James interrupts the silence. "I ain't gonna waste this chance" and he smiles at Juliet, still shocked by the fact that he's able to touch her again, to see her smile, to hear her voice.

Eventually they all part ways, with the promise of keeping in touch and see each other as often as they can manage, except for Jack, Kate, James and Juliet.

They need to discuss a few things, so they take a seat in the garden. Juliet is the first to break the ice. "This is really surreal. I feel like I'm dreaming. It's too good to be true." James puts an arm around her shoulders and says softly, "It ain't a dream, Blondie" and she smiles to him. Jack and Kate look at each other, feeling like they're intruding.

Kate asks worried "But does this mean we're leading the lives we've had before we all remembered?"

Jack simply replies, "I'm pretty sure. Why? What's wrong?"

James fills the blanks for her. "She's still a fugitive, I should arrest her right now." He doesn't know if he should laugh or cry.

Jack is utterly shocked. "Arrest her?"

James gives him his best smirk before telling him about his job. "Didn't you hear, doc? I'm the new sheriff in town." Jack stares at him with even more disbelief, and he adds "Or simply a detective. Don't act so surprised. If ain't been a criminal, I'd have been a cop".

Juliet adds "And in this life you are. Because you never became Sawyer," he simply nods.

Kate feels the need to share her truth with Jack "Even if I'm a still a fugitive, I'm innocent in this life. I didn't do what they want me for."

Jack takes her hand and caresses it. All he wants is to kiss her, but he needs to tell her some stuff before he could so he kinda blurts out, "I'm married…"

She almost yells, "YOU WHAT?"

Jack tries to calm her down. He hasn't even gotten the chance to finish the sentence, but Juliet answers Kate's question first. "Actually he was. To me. We have a boy, David. You might have seen him at the concert."

Both Kate and James' faces lose their color. Neither of them had any idea about this. It takes them a few minutes to process the news. James speaks first. "Let me get this straight Blondie, you and doc here got married in this 'life' and you have a son, right?"

"Yes, James, that's correct. Only Jack and I are separated. We've been for quite a few years now." Juliet explains and Jack nods in agreement.

Kate realizes that she has actually seen Jack's son. He must have been the boy with Claire, the one at her table. She randomly says, "I think I've seen him actually. Was he at the concert with Claire?" Jack nods.

"So I am the only one who hasn't seen the kid here?" James asks. Juliet tells him, "If you wanna meet him, I'll introduce him to you".

"Thanks, Juliet."

Jack interrupts them. "Sorry to break the spell but we need to make some sort of plan to make this thing work".

"What thing?" Kate asks.

"Us being here, leading these lives with our newfound memories," he replies.

"English, doc." James says, annoyed.

"Be nice, James." Juliet whispers in his ear.

"Meaning , we need to find a way to clean up Kate's name. We need to explain this weird situation to David and then we finally can start living these lives fully," Jack carefully explains.

James says "I can take care of Kate's situation. I can do some research and even pull some strings but I can get it done".

"Thank you, James" Kate replies.

"And we need to find David and talk to him," Jack addresses Juliet who, in turn, only nods in response.

Eventually they split up. James heads back to the police station to work on Kate's case. Jack and Juliet look for their son and Kate tags along until they find him.

* * *

James' head is spinning, too many thoughts and too much information. His Juliet was married to Jack, of all people, and they have a son. Not to mention the little tiny detail that they're all dead but somehow they got another chance at living.

And he thought that the time travelling was the worst 'what the fuck?' ever. He needs to scratch that thought. This is definitely the worst 'what the fuck?' of all times.

But at the same time, he doesn't give a rat's ass about all. He has Juliet back, finally.

After spending his life half drunk, half trying to figure out how he could have prevented her death, he can finally hold her in his arms again. Kiss her. Talk to her.

He finally gets to the police station, takes a seat at his desk, turn on his computer and types 'Katherine Austen' in the database. He gets plenty of material. He prints the whole thing and starts reading it.

* * *

Jack, Juliet and Kate get in Jack's bronco. He turns on the engine and starts driving toward his ex's house. As he pulls in the driveway he can't help but notice that the lights are all off, so David is mostly likely not home.

Kate helps Juliet out of the car. Juliet announces, "I'll look inside, I'll be really quick." She struggles in finding the keys in her purse but she keeps walking toward the house.

Inside the car, Jack and Kate are alone for the first time since they've 'moved on'. They simply stare at each other, taking in as much as they can, making up for all the time lost and the missed chances.

But Kate breaks the spell. "So Juliet? With all the women in LA, you married Juliet?" She is just teasing him but his answer takes her breath away "You weren't around. I didn't know you. If I had, a ring it would be on your finger already and we wouldn't be separated, that's for sure."

She can feel only love for this man… deep unconditional everlasting love. But this is no time to be romantic. They'll have time later. Now she needs a snarky remark to get back at him. "Nice save." She leans over and kisses him.

That kiss would have lasted longer if Juliet hadn't interrupted them with a cough. "Sorry to ruin the moment but David is not inside and there's no note about where he might have gone".

Jack pulls away from Kate so that she can get his ex in the car while he says, "We'll try my apartment next."

Once Juliet is inside, they head for Jack's place. This time, the lights are on and they sigh in relief. Kate tells Jack, "I'm staying here. Call me when you're done." He gives her a little kiss on the cheek before getting out.

* * *

He and Juliet walk in silence. There's not much to say now. They need to talk to David, make him understand. Jack gets the key in the hole and turns it. He gently opens the door and calls for his son.

He hears his reply, "I'm in the kitchen, dad." He turns to see Juliet. She just takes the lead and heads for the kitchen, ready as she'll ever be to confess the truth to her son.

* * *

**I love reviews, they keep me going. I still haven't decided how many chapters I want this fic but I'm open to suggestions :D**


	2. Chapter 2

David is making himself a sandwich when his parents join him in the kitchen, they look very serious and for a split second he wonders if they've discovered something they weren't supposed to know.

"Hey mom, hey dad, what are you both doing here? What's wrong?" he asks with concern in his voice.

He knows that, despite the divorce, his folks are still in quite good terms but his mother has never set foot in his dad's apartment, like ever. So for her to be here… well something is definitely off.

His father puts a hand on his shoulders and he gently leads him towards the little sofa in the living room. His mother follows them without saying a word.

His father is clearly struggling to find the right words to tell him whatever he needs to tell him so he simply says, "Dad, it's okay. Whatever you have to tell me, you can."

Jack smiles, proud of his son who's in way too much mess than a guy of his age should be. He looks at his ex-wife and she is nodding, encouraging him to tell their son the truth.

"Before I tell you what you need to know, I just want to remind you that your mother and I love you very much and nothing of what we'll say next we'll change that. Promise me that you'll remember these words," Jack says.

"Okay, dad, I promise," his kid replies.

Juliet takes her son's hands in hers and starts talking. "Tonight there was a bit of situation, for both me and your dad. I'll cover my part and he'll cover his and after that, we'll cover what came next."

Her son nods, waiting for her to start talking again.

"Do you remember that I was paged back at the hospital and I had to leave the concert?" she asks. He just nods so she keeps talking. "Well in the hospital, I bumped into a man who was having an hard time with a vending machine…" David raises a hand to stop her. "Mom, I don't want to hear about you flirting with some man! Dad's here!"

She smiles calmly. "That's the thing David. He's not 'some man'. I knew him. I loved him."

David is puzzled. He had always known that his parents met at med school and got together right away. They married and they divorced. He never had the idea that his mother has known some man in between.

"You met him before dad?" he simply asks.

Juliet shakes her head and adds, "No, honey, I met him after. But not in the way you think. I think you might understand if you let me finish, alright?"

David encourages her to go on, so she says, "Where I was? Oh, right. I met James at the vending machine, only I had no idea who he was. I thought he was just a cute cop flirting with me. Then something happened. The minute our hands touched I started getting flashes, about things I didn't remember at first. The more flashes I got, the more I understood. I was remembering."

David dares to ask. "Remembering what, mom?"

"My life, my love for James, my death…" she replies, dead serious.

"Your…dea…th?" ask a more than shocked David.

"Yes. I died on an island, which was my home for almost six years, in the arms of the man I loved, James. I don't expect you to understand yet, baby, you must hear your father's side too," she says, tearing up.

David suddenly turns to Jack and asks him, "Dad, what is mom talking about? This is making my head hurt."

Jack wishes he could tell David that it's all a joke and that they can laugh about it. But this is no joke, this is real.

"Your mother just told you the truth, David. But you haven't heard mine yet."

David gets up and announces, "I just need a glass of water and I'll be back." Juliet tells him, "Maybe a glass of juice is better."

He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of juice. He slowly drinks it then he massages his temples. His head is hurting like hell and he still doesn't have a clue about what his parents are rambling about. His mother made it sound like she had two lives or something. He's now fearing what his father's about to say.

He returns to his seat and waits for his father to start talking.

"After I finished my surgery I got to the concert but it was too late, it was over. I tried to call you but your cell phone was off. I was interrupted by a beautiful woman. She was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it."

David rolls his eyes. He had no idea his parents' stories were all about other women and men. Luckily, he was not one of those kids who wanted their parents to get back together after a divorce. Otherwise, this would have been ten times worse.

Jack ignores the eye roll and keeps talking. "I asked where I remember her from and she told me a funny story about stealing my pen when we met on the Oceanic 815 plane a couple of weeks ago. But that was not it. The flight was not where I remembered from."

David is intrigued during this point and asks, "So where did you remember her from, dad?"

"She puts her hands on my face, telling me she had missed me so much, and I started getting flashes too," he explains with a happy look on his face.

David realizes he hasn't asked his mom what she saw flashed about… what she actually saw, so he decides to ask his dad. "What did you see exactly?"

"I saw myself and the woman, Kate, smiling and sitting before a bonfire. Then I saw her face. She had scratches and she looked so scared. Then I saw us kissing in a jungle. But then I interrupted the contact. I freaked out."

David simply cracks, "I would have freaked out too, dad. So is this Kate what that James guy is to mom?"

Jack smiles and says, "Yeah, you can say that".

David frowns and adds, "But I still don't get it. What's the death about? Were those deja vus? Or what?"

Jack pats his son's shoulder and adds, "I haven't gotten to that part yet. So Kate asks me to follow her, promising me answers to all the questions I had… very similar to yours, David, and we went to your church for your grandfather's funeral. She instructed me to go through the back and she told she would wait for me there."

David interrupts him again. "There was something in the back, wasn't there?"

Jack and Juliet look at each other and smile. Their son is really smart and they couldn't be more proud.

Jack patiently replies, "Yes, there was. It was my father coffin. As soon as I touched it I started to have those flashes again".

His soon doesn't let him finish and asks him "So what did you see this time, dad? Kate again?" He doesn't know why, but he likes this Kate girl.

Jack's reply is instant. "Not quite. My first flash was my eye opening and observing some trees over me. Then I got away from the coffin, shocked. After a few seconds I tried again and this time I didn't let go of it. I watched myself running through those trees, then me running in what seemed like the aftermath of a plane crash, me with Claire, your aunt, me doing a CPR on a black woman, Rose, and on Charlie, me shouting to Hurley, examing Boone, talking to Sayid, taking care of Shannon, laughing with Sun, being saved by Locke, talking to James, your mother's guy, then me making a call from the island. And finally I started flashing about Kate, we were on a chopper, looking at each other, then her almost shooting me and laughing about it, us being separated by a glass wall, me observing her coming out of bush when I needed her the most, and our last kiss on the island".

David is shocked. "That must have been intense."

Jack nods. "Yes, it was. But I also started to understand. Those flashes were my life. They were real. I wasn't going crazy, but it didn't add up with the present you know? So I opened the coffin and your grandfather wasn't in it. He was standing right behind me, very much alive."

At this point David completely loses it and yells "WHAT? HOW CAN GRAMPA BE ALIVE?"

Jack tries to calm him down. He gently pushes him back on the sofa and makes him listen. "That's the thing David. He is not alive. He's dad. Just like me, your mom, Kate, James and… you."

David tears up. He didn't see this coming. How could he be dead and be here? How is it possible? What's this life then? Why didn't he have any flashes?

Juliet steps in. "David, honey, I know you must have a thousand questions but you've to wait a little bit longer so your dad can finish, okay?" Her son nods and covers his face with his hands in frustration.

Jack continues his tale. "I asked him the same question David. How could he be there while he was dead and he simply turned the question back to me. That's when I realized I had died. He explained that he was real, I was real and all the people I saw in my flashes were real and that we were all dead and that this place is timeless and that's a place that we created together to find each other after death so that we could remember our lives and move on."

David interrupts him again to ask "Why them, dad? Why did you have to move on specifically with these people? Why not grandpa and grandma and your old friends?"

Jack can't keep down his smile. "Because when I was alive, the most important part of my life was the time I spent on that island where I met all those people. We needed each other to move on."

"Move on where?" his son asks.

"We found out about that ourselves. We went to the church where I found all the people from the island. Kate and I took our place on a pew and your grandpa opened the door of the church and a big white light filled the room."

"What happened next, dad?" David asks, once more.

"When the light went away, we were still there. So I guessed that moving on meant starting this life with our newfound memories and making the most of it. We got a chance at living again with the people we lost," he finishes.

"Dad you keep mentioning an island, what's this story?" his son asks, curious.

"In 2004, my plane crashed on a deserted island. All those people I mentioned were survivors like me."

"Even mom?" David asks, turning to his mother.

She replies quietly, "No, I wasn't on the plane, but I was on the island too."

Jack stands up and motions toward the door. "I know I've put you under a lot of pressure and you still have unanswered question but there's someone who is waiting for us downstairs and I can't leave her alone any longer. Do you mind?"

David shakes his head. "No, dad, you can let your Kate up."


	3. Chapter 3

David turns to Juliet and says, "You can give James a call too. I gotta meet him as well." Juliet extracts her cell phone from her purse and starts texting James the information he might need to get to Jack's apartment.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack goes downstairs to get Kate. She's still sitting in the car, hands in her lap, probably nervous about the whole thing. He gently opens her door and waits for her to come out of the car.

"I assumed you've found him and talked to him since I've been here for almost an hour," she teases him. He can't help but feel a little guilty. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to break the news with only me and Juliet there, you know?"

She just nods. He takes her hand for reassurance and she eventually asks, "Did you tell him about me too?" Jack brings her closer. He can detect her shampoo's fragrance from this distance and she has the same smell he remembers. Some things never change.

"Yes, I told him about you. He's actually curious to meet you," he announces.

He is holding her really close now and she puts her head against his chest. His heart's beating really fast. It's so strange to think about heartbeat when you know you're technically dead.

"So he doesn't think I've ruined his chance to have his parents back together?" she asks, concerned. It's a kid they're talking about here and they have to be careful. They can't just mess him up just because they want to be together.

"David knows Juliet and I aren't getting back together. He's a pretty smart kid and he wants us to be happy. And he knows this happiness doesn't involve me and and Juliet to be together." He said it with such pride in his voice.

Kate gets on her tiptoes and starts kissing him. It's a delicate kiss… tentative, new, exciting and sweet. After all, this is their first kiss in this new 'life'.

Jack responds eagerly by helping her with the height difference… picking her up a little. Their make out goes on for what seems hours before they have to break for air.

Their foreheads are touching but they're simply looking into each other's eyes when they hear a familiar voice saying in a very snarky tone, "You should get a room… or get in the car."

They turn around and notice that James is approaching them. He pats Jack on the shoulder and says, "So where's the party, doc?"

Jack rolls his eyes and reluctantly shows him the way to his apartment. Kate takes his hand, squeezes it, just enough to let him know that he doesn't have to be bothered by James' attitude.

"By the way I've analyzed your case, Kate. I think I'll only have to make a couple of phone calls and by the end of the week, you'll be able to walk on the streets without the fear of being chased," he announces.

Without letting go of Jack's hand, Kate sincerely thanks James with a hug. She is having a hard time staying apart from him even for a minute… if it's not necessary.

* * *

Once they've reached Jack's door he knocks because in all the hurry to get Kate, he has forgotten his keys on the table. After a few seconds, Juliet opens the door. Her whole face lights up as soon as she spots her man.

"Come inside, he is just in the comfort room," she says, motioning for them to come in. Jack and Kate heads for the living room while James waits for Juliet to close the door so they can have a minute for themselves.

"So, Blondie, what's the deal here? What am I, according to the kid's knowledge?" he asks, half joking, half worried.

Juliet takes the coat off him and hangs it before turning her attention back to him.

"Jack and I told him pretty much everything. Or at least Jack did. He knows that you're the man I love and that you and I met on the island, nothing more," she replies.

She caresses his face gently, savoring a feeling she thought she'd never experience again. It's almost intoxicating. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips so he can kiss it. She can't help but smile.

They join the other couple in the living room and wait for David to come out of the bathroom. To break the ice, James asks jokingly, "Are you sure that he didn't just jump out the window?"

Jack gives him an annoyed look. Kate just stares at him, not quite sure if she heard correctly, while Juliet slaps him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch, I was just kidding! No need to physically beat me, Blondie," he says, touching his arm.

"It serves you right. So you know when it's inappropriate to joke," she teases him.

Jack gets up. "I'll go check if he's ok in there," and he heads for the bathroom. He knocks on the door "David, are you alright in there?"

His son's response is barely audible through a closed door but he manages to catch, "Yes, I'm coming out now."

Jack steps aside to make room for him. The door opens and his son steps out of the bathroom. He pats his back and they make their way back to the living room.

* * *

As soon as David enters the room, he notices that the guy holding his mother's hand. The man suddenly let it go while the woman adjusts her hair behind her ear. He takes place on the empty sofa and his father shortly joins him.

The woman, Kate, is the first one to speak. "Hi David, I'm Kate. It's nice meeting you."

He has seen her before. She was at the concert too. She apparently knew his aunt Claire. Now he can easily figure out why. They knew each other from before.

He shakes her hand politely and smiles. "Nice meeting you too."

She's definitely pretty and polite and he can't help but notice how much love is in her eyes as she stares at his dad. It's like it's physically impossible for her to not look at him. That's nice. He wants his dad to have someone like her… someone who will love him fair and square.

Then he turns his attention to James, his mother's guy. He offers his hand and David shakes it. "James, right? Nice to meet you."

James, as usual, tries to ease the tension. "No need to be so formal, doc junior. I'm just a guy like you."

David replies, a little shocked, "You're an adult and you're dating my mum, kinda."

James tries very hard not to laugh and turns to his Juliet, "Did you raise him this way or the doc?"

Juliet replies, "We both raised him to be polite, James. He knows how to properly talk to an adult and to behave. Please don't mess with his head."

James shrugs and they all fall into silence. David just wants to see the dynamic between the two couples. His father and Kate are simply holding hands while James is hugging his mom.

He looks outside the window and he realizes how late it really is. Neither of them has probably even eaten yet since his dad mentioned something about going straight from the concert to the church.

"Is anyone hungry?" he asks searching for the phone.

They all look at each other before James says, "You bet!"

"Dad, I don't think there's much in the fridge, Chinese or pizza?" David asks.

The four of them reply at the same time "Pizza!" and they burst out in laughter.

David goes into the kitchen to order, giving the couples a few minutes for themselves and to clear his own thoughts.

* * *

Kate is the first one to talk after David has left the room. "Jack, he's like a mini you! Except for the eyes, those are Juliet's."

Juliet smiles, taking in the compliment, and turns to James. "So?"

"I stand by Kate's statement. His eyes are really blue, hypnotizing as yours," he says with a hint of sweetness in his voice.

"He's quite shy, isn't he?" Kate asks.

"Yes, he is. But he'll open up his heart to you over a pizza," Jack replies, laughing.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, David goes back in the living room and announces "I've order a giant pizza with pretty much everything on it."

James replies, "Cool, I'm in the mood for a bit of everything. So, Doc Junior, tell us something about you. The lady and I would love to know more about you."

David is slightly embarrassed. He doesn't like to talk about himself. He figured that adults would have done all the talking and he'd have just listened and discovered things about Kate and James.

Kate steps in. "Maybe, you can start asking us questions and you'll tell us something about you after we've eaten the pizza. How does that sound?"

Jack can't stop looking at his woman and his son together. Something just feels right. They just click and he wonders if there's something that he has missed. Like who was David in the real life? Everybody in this 'life' is the 'reincarnation' of someone in the real life. But who was David really?

He tries to push these thoughts off to the back of his mind, reminding himself to wonder about this later. Now he just needs to enjoy the vision of Kate bonding with David.

"So, Kate, what do you do? What's your story?" David asks.

Kate turns to look at Jack who looks lost in his own thoughts and tries to collect her thoughts. "Well, I'm a fugitive on the run, actually."

David is quite speechless. Why didn't his dad give him any kind of heads up? He feels like he has put his foot into his mouth.

"It's okay if you're uncomfortable, David," she gently says looking him straight into his eyes.

Before he can even stop the words from coming out of his mouth he says, "What did you do?"

"They think I've killed my father. But I haven't. I'm innocent. At least in this life..." She replies quietly.

He looks at her puzzled so she adds, "In the other life, I did what they accused me for. My father… he wasn't a good man. Not to my mom."

Jack cannot believe how easy it is for Kate to open up with David. He has immediately gained her trust and respect. He definitely can't help but feel like there's something that he's missing here.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you those questions," David says, sincerely sorry.

She just shakes her head and David moves to James. "What about you?"

"Which life? 'Cause they're pretty different," he says with a smirk.

"Both, if you don't mind."

"In the other life I was a conman, a pretty good one. But I wasn't a very nice guy, not until your mom and I fell in love. In this one I am a cop."

"Nice! You completely reinvented yourself."

"Let's say so."

* * *

In that moment the doorbell rings, Jack opens the door and gets the pizza from the delivery guy. He hands it over to David who brings it to the table while Kate and Juliet sets it and James brings the stuff at the table.

During dinner, David tells them about his passion for the piano, about his school, and his hobbies, and he can't help but like this large 'family'.

* * *

**I love reviews, they keep me going. I still haven't decided how many chapters I want this fic but I'm open to suggestions ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

They've finished eating. Kate and Juliet's washing the dishes, leaving the guys on their own. Kate is putting the plates in the cabinet when she turns to Juliet andasks, "Don't you think it's strange? Us being here and a kid in the middle?"

Juliet replies quietly, "After being on a mysterious island for six years and seeing the things I saw, this is not so strange. It can be odd because for once it's a good strange, not a freaky one."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose. So do you think that David is coping ok with all of this?"

"He has questions, a lot of them, and neither Jack nor I have the answers. I can sense that he really wants to know who he is."

After seeing Kate's puzzled look, she explains better. "He knows about the flashes, about each one of us remembering our previous life, but he hasn't flashed, Kate. So he surely wants to know who he was in the previous life."

She finishes putting the dishes away, letting Juliet's words fully sink in. Then she asks carefully, "Do you have any theories?"

Juliet sighs. She has several theories but not a single one of them fully satisfies her. There's always something missing, something that doesn't add up.

Eventually she says, "Yes, I do. I think David didn't flash because he didn't get a chance to live, therefore he has nothing to remember."

"Care to elaborate that thought?"

"I… was pregnant when I died." Juliet confesses, Kate can only stare at her, speechless. "I never told anyone, not even James knew."

Kate slowly try to process this information. It makes sense, even if it doesn't explain why Jack is David's father in this life, it can't simply be because he and Juliet met in this life first.

"I think I can relate to that," she says trying to avoid Juliet's gaze.

"You, too? But I didn't know you had a baby," Juliet states, puzzled.

"I didn't. I…" she has to stop to wipe away a tear that has escaped from her eyes. She tries to recompose herself and continues, "I found out I was pregnant when I returned home, but I've also found out I had miscarried."

Juliet moves closer to her, unsure if she should hug the other. Their relationship has never been an easy one. Juliet got in the middle of Jack and Kate. Then later, she feared that Kate would come between her and James.

But nothing of that matters now, so she closes the distance and hugs Kate, the other holds on tight and tears up a little.

When they lose the hug, Kate specifies, "Jack has no idea of any of this, I want to tell him but not yet. So please… can this conversation remain in this room?"

"Absolutely."

After Juliet reflects a little about Kate's 'news', she shares her theory, slightly updated, "I think that somehow, even if it's totally against logic and nature, David is half my baby and half yours."

"That surely would explain why Jack is his dad 'here'. Do you think we should share this with the boys?" Kate asks.

"Not yet, eventually they'll ask us our opinion on David anyway," she says smiling.

* * *

They head for the living room where they find all the boys asleep. Juliet shakes her head and goes to wake James up. She gently shakes him. He rubs his eyes and tries to understand where he is. He takes a look around and he finally realizes he has fallen asleep on Jack's couch.

"Okay, time to go to bed, all of us," Juliet announces loudly.

Kate kisses Jack, trying to wake him up but he keeps his eyes shut. She is about to pull up when she hears him saying, "You should try one more time, you know. I still feel sleepy."

She can't help but laugh and oblige. This time he opens his eyes and kisses back. He pulls her down on his lap. Their kiss turns into a full make out session.

Juliet try to look anywhere but at them while James gladly teases them, "I've told them earlier to get a room but apparently they just can't listen."

Their make out comes to an end and Jack asks her, "Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asks uncertainly.

"Positive. I don't think you have another place to stay anyway."

"You might have a point. But what about David? I mean he has been understanding, do we really wanna push our luck?"

Juliet jumps into their conversation "That's not a problem. I'll take him home with me." James can't hold still his tongue, "What about me?"

"You've your place, James. Kate doesn't. So this is the best solution, at least for now," Juliet carefully explains. James's face darkens so she adds, "Don't worry, I will still have time for you."

"You better find time, Blondie," he replies, only half joking.

She gently wakes up her son and helps him get a bag ready. After a few minutes, Juliet, James and David say goodnight to Jack and Kate.

* * *

"Mom, how are we going home? Didn't you come here with dad?" David asks, looking in the parking lot for her mother's car.

"I'm gonna give you a ride, doc junior," James says leading the way to his car. He opens the door and they all get inside. Tthe ride is pretty much silent except for a little background radio.

"Home sweet home," James says parking the car outside her house. David turns to James. "Thanks for the ride and it was cool meeting you." Then he gets out of the car to give them a minute alone. He let himself in the house.

"So I guess we are calling it a night, Blondie?" he asks leaning dangerously close to her. She closes the distance and their lips collide in a kiss.

After a minute or so, she pulls away and sensually answers, "Too bad. I was kinda enjoying where this was going."

"We're so gonna have a rain check on this one. And Doc and Freckles totally owe us one for letting have them a kid-free night."

"Sure, but now I've really gotta go," she says, kissing him one more time and then practically running in the house. David is waiting for her on the other side of the door, looking at her like he was her dad and he has just spotted her making out with her boyfriend.

"What are you doing still up?" she asks taking off her jacket. He hangs it for her and replies, "I was waiting for you to come inside. I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything, David."

"Why does James call everyone with a nickname?"

She laughs hard because she has no idea how to explain to her son that nicknames are kinda James' signature. It's one of the few traits of his personality which didn't change, not when they first got together, not in this life.

"Sorry for laughing but when you really get to know James, you'll know. It's a thing he's always had. It's not a bad thing. You get used to it after a while. I think James has been calling me 'Blondie' since 1974."

David has to sit. 1974? What the fuck is his mother saying? He looks at her with utter confusion.

"Oh, your father forgot to mention that island where we all met was kinda unique… in more ways than one. We travelled through time."

David closes his eyes, puts a hand on his forehead and says, "I think I really need to go to bed. This is way too much information for one night."

Juliet nods. They go upstairs, say goodnight and they both go to bed.

* * *

James is driving home with a sense of happiness and excitement running through his veins. This morning when he woke up, he was sure this was going to be a day like any other but it turned out to be the greatest day he could imagine.

He has her back, alive, smiling, beautiful, and loving him exactly how he loves her, and sure there are a couple of things that surprised him, the kid, being dead, but in the end, he is more than willing to take the whole package.

He parks the car, gets into the apartment and quickly hits the sack, a long day awaits him when he'll wake up.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack and Kate get ready to go to bed. Jack is already in his pajamas, brushing his teeth in the bathroom when she calls for him.

He puts down his tootbrush and comes into the bedroom where he finds her waiting for him with her only in her underwear.

He says as a joke, "Did you have to start without me?"

She gently slaps him on the head and replies, "No, stupid. I have no pajamas. I didn't exactly pack before coming over."

"Just give me a sec," he says while searching in his wardrobe. After a few seconds, he finally finds what he has been looking for: an old pair of boxers and his college t-shirt, Kate's favorite outfit when she crashed at his place.

He offers them to her and she just smiles like a fool. She cannot believe he still remembers how she likes to sleep at his apartment.

He asks tentatively, "Do you still like those, or should I look for something different?"

She shakes her head. "I can't believe you remember."

He lifts up her chin so he can look directly into her eyes and says, "There's not a single thing I don't remember about you Kate."

She doesn't ever realize she's softly crying until Jack wipes away her tears. She wants to tell him that they're happy tears, not sad ones, but instead she just uses her mouth to kiss him.

He lifts her up and walks toward the bed where they both collapse laughing. They stare into each other's eyes and Jack gently tucks Kate's hair behind her ear.

Then they just forget all about the clothes and they proceed to get Jack's off.

* * *

**Review, I am a sucker for your thoughts :)**


End file.
